


Spider-Man:Web Worlds

by animefan419



Series: Spider-Man:Web Worlds [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man plays with a strange crystal and is sent to a world where he never became Spider-Man and Peter learns that he has to collect all the crystals within a year before he and the other Spider-Men are erased from existence for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Peter was swinging through the streets as his phone rang. It read Aunt May and Peter tried to ignore it because he was busy trying to catch Doctor Octopus through the streets of Manhattan. His phone was still ringing as he tried to make an attempt to web the doctor. Peter knew better than to ignore his Aunt's calls, so he finally picked it up.

"Peter are you all right?"

"I am fine Aunt May, don't worry I'll be home in time for dinner."

"You better be, it's almost curfew and I don't want to put up with your excuses again."

"Don't worry I still have time."

          Peter hung up as he dodged one of Doctor Octopus's attacks. If Peter ignored that call, his aunt would have called the cops again. It didn't take long enough for Spidy to see that Doc Oc was holding something shiny in his hand. At last, Peter was finally able to take the doctor down as he webbed him to a wall just in time for the cop to show up. While the cops where trying to figure out who caught the evil doctor. One of the cops just happened to notice a card that said," Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Just like that, Peter took back what the doctor stole.

          When Peter came home, he had a few minutes to spare. Fortunately, Peter left the window to his room open. As he went in, Peter got out of his Spider-Man costume and changed into his civilian clothes. While Peter came out of his room, he told his aunt that he was home. In an instant, his aunt came running toward him giving him a hug and a kiss on the check. Peter was embarrassed as he noticed that his friend Harry tried to hold back laughing.

          Harry did not try to laugh at Peter since Mary Jane was right next to him. Mary Jane had that do not even think about it look in her eye. Peter was not surprised that they were here since his Aunt told him earlier that his friends were coming for dinner. Peter always felt like a third wheel whenever Harry and Mary Jane hung out. Peter went back to his room as Mary Jane flicked Harry on his forehead. Obviously, Harry didn't like that. Aunt May exchanged a glance as is she were missing something.

          Out of curiosity, Peter took the jewel that Doctor Octopus stole out from his backpack. Peter sat down at the computer to figure out what it was. At last, he finally found the exact picture on Google. In an instant, he clicked the picture. What, caught his eye was the article about the crystal. The headline read "Crystal Found in Ruins". Peter read on, "In the heart of Africa archeologists found an ancient crystal were the ancients believed that it took people to other worlds."

          Peter couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Doctor Octopus was a mad scientist, but he didn't think that he was crazy. What caught his attention even more was that the article said that a portal will open up if you apply electricity at midnight. Peter decided to do it, mostly because he thought it would be funny. At the same time, his aunt called for dinner. Peter answered as he put the crystal back in his backpack and he figured that he would return it back to the museum in the morning.

          As Peter came down stairs, he noticed that Mary Jane and Harry were wearing party hats. He also noticed that a "Happy New Year" banner was hanging up on the ceiling. Aunt May rushed and turned on the television. Peter forgot that it was New Years Eve. It was pretty mysterious that Peter discovered that the crystal was still in his pocket. He wondered how it got in his pocket instead of in his backpack. At the same time, Aunt May saw a lightning flash as she closed the curtains.

          Harry, Peter and Mary Jane helped out as well. Peter took out some cups and put it under the cracks that were under the roof so the rain would not ruin the carpet. Harry and Mary Jane help Peter's Aunt May put away the party supplies. Peter checked his watch and it was a few more minutes until midnight. It didn't take long for Peter to notice that the crystal in his pocket was glowing. Peter always felt uneasy about glowing crystal since he watched way to many sci-fi movies about them.

          Peter tried to pay no attention to the crystal and he noticed that the storm was starting to get pretty bad. In an instant, a lightning bolt flashed through the house. At the same time, everything froze as if time itself stood still. Peter has seen many strange things in his life, but this was definitely the strangest. It didn't take long for Peter to stand in front of a frozen Harry Osborn. This concerned Peter as he snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of his face. In an instant, Peter disappeared along with the crystal.

          Meanwhile, Madam Web was doing her daily routine, which happens to be making sure that every Spider-Man in each world was safe. Out of nowhere the alarm turned on as she was checking the computers. At last, she found saw Peter disappearing while the crystal shattered into pieces. As Madam Web hacked into her computer, she was finally able to see where Peter was going. She knew that bad things would happen if two Peter Parkers were in the same world and she knew that she had to do something quick. Madam Web has made up her mind, she was going to help Peter.

          At the same moment, in the other world, Flash Thomson was busy throwing poor Peter in his locker again. Peter was obviously not having fun. Flash laughed as he slammed the door shut. Luckily, Peter's friend Harry Osborn was able to save him once again.

"Dude you have got to learn how to stand up to yourself."

"I know and your lucky that you don't have to worry about him since Flash is afraid of your dad."

"That's true."

          Peter waved hi to Mary Jane as she was handing out the Daily Bugle newspaper to everyone in the school. Mary Jane waved hi back as she came over. Once Mary Jane saw the bruises she flicked Peter on the forehead.

"Seriously, Peter, you still haven't told anyone about Flash yet."

"That's what I said MJ."

"When are you going to tell someone?"

"Until I graduate."

          Mary Jane was not amused. It was no secret that Peter was afraid of Flash. His friends were always concerned about Peter being bullied. In an instant, Harry and Peter noticed that a letter and a present came out of Peter's locker. It didn't take long for Harry and Peter to start wrestling for it. Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she broke up the fight.

"Would you guys stop it the letter is for Peter."

          Just when Peter was about to open the letter the bell rang. Peter sighed since he knew that the bus was just going to leave him again. He gave up on the bus since he always have to run after it. When Peter went to get his bike he noticed that Flash has ruined it. Obviously, Peter was not happy about having to ride a pink bike home. Peter turned his head to make sure that no one was looking as he rode the bike home.

          As Peter was heading home from school, he felt as if he was being watch. Peter felt chills running through his spine as he pretended that nothing happened. Just as when Peter thought it was safe, he noticed that a hand was over his mouth so that he wouldn't scream. Luckily, Peter got a chance to see who it was and noticed that it was a woman with white hair wearing black clothes.

"Peter, I am going to let go now, do you promise not to scream."

          Peter nodded his head as the woman let go of her hand. Peter was scared and confused and he never seen this woman in his life. As Peter made an attempt to call the police, he saw that there was no signal.

"Don't bother, we are in a dimension between dimensions, there is no cell phone service here."

"Lady, I don't know who you are or what you want."

"We have met before, another you has, call me Madam Web."

"Miss. Web, you are making zero sense, how can there be other ME's out there."

"Peter, I don't have much time to explain, but please try to listen."

"Ok. Try me."

"One of the you's have messed with a piece of tech known as the Parallel Siege, which allows a person to travel to other worlds. Apparently, it has now shattered into many pieces through out your world and different versions of yourself are trapped inside the crystal. If the pieces are not all recovered within a year you and the others will no longer exist."

"Wow, this is one of the best pranks that Harry pulled."

"It is not a prank, see that present, open it."

"It's just a boring watch, what am I supposed to do with it."

          Just like that Madam Web disappeared. Peter put on the watch as he went home. As Peter came home, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben welcomed him home. When Peter came over to hug his aunt and uncle his aunt was surprised to see more bruises.

"Peter look at yourself, every time you come home I see more bruises. Is that bully still bothering you, that is it, I am calling Principle Coulson."

"Oh come on, let the boy fight his own battles."

          Uncle Ben went back to his newspaper and Peter went back to his room. Aunt May looked at her husband who tried not to make any eye contact since he knew that he was going to be in trouble later. Back in Peter's room, he sat down and started on his homework. Peter's room was pretty messy for a teenager and it was filled with comic books and clothes on his floor. He even had a sketch pad and some ink just standing there on his desk. At the same time, he noticed that his watch was glowing, which meant that a piece of the crystal was near.

          As he searched his room, he wondered why would there be one in his room. Then he remembered that, his Aunt May gave him one for his birthday a year ago. It took a while for Peter to figure out where he put it, but then he remembered that he put it under his bed. As he searched for the crystal, under his dirty clothes he finally found it. Peter was proud of himself for finding the crystal as he remembered how his Aunt May complained to him about cleaning his room. When your a teenager a messy room is what you would expect.

          In an instant, Peter noticed that his watch read," Insert crystal." Peter sighed as he did what the watch told him to do. This was definitely the strangest day for plain old Peter Parker and his day is just going to get weirder.


	2. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and Spider-Man learn about the whereabouts of Spider-Man Noir.

Spider-Man was knocked out cold and poor Peter was still surprised to learn that there are other versions of himself out there. Apparently, this version of Peter snores when he is knocked out. At the same time, he heard Aunt May's footsteps coming upstairs. Peter had no choice but to hide Spider-Man in the closet. How is he supposed to explain to his aunt that this guy is another version of him from another world. Twenty seconds until Aunt May is up in his room and Peter is already having trouble stuffing Spider-Man into his closet. Luckily, he was able to manage, but he had to use his whole body to keep the door closed.

"Oh, Peter. Are you all right. I thought I heard something from upstairs."

"It's nothing Aunt May, I was just talking to myself."

"What's in the closet?"

"Oh, it is just a bunch of school work."

"Alright I'll let you get to it then."

Peter sighed in relief. His Aunt May had the hearing of a bat and it would've been tough trying to explain to her why there is a guy in his closet. Without a thought, Peter stepped away from the door as Spider-Man fell down. Peter swore that he could hear that Spider-Man was mumbling something. In an attempt to wake Spider-Man up, he tried shaking his shoulder. It took him a few tries before Peter finally gave up as he sat down on his bed. Peter waited a while longer and tried again and this time he spoke louder.

"Aunt May, just five more minutes it's a weekend."

"Hey Peter, breakfast."

"Thanks Aunt May."

Surprisingly, Spider-Man bit his hand. Peter tried not to scream as he shook his hand in pain. At the same time, Peter wondered if he is always like this in the morning. At last, Spider-Man woke up and Peter was glad that the chore was finally over. It took some time for Peter to register that Spider-Man seemed to be confused. Peter then assumed that this version of him seemed to have amnesia and he was glad that he remembered Aunt May at least. At the same time, Peter decided to run some test just to be sure.

"Hello, my name is Peter Parker, can you tell me who you are?"

"I don't know, but I do remember that I like to be called Spidy."

"Do you know where you are from?"

"Not a clue, the last memory I have is from when I was falling and I hit the ground."

Peter felt bad for Spidy, and he has no idea what he was getting himself into. Peter thought that maybe he could call Madam Web about Spidy's amnesia problem. Unfortunately, Peter had two problems. First, he had to figure out how he is supposed to keep Spidy away from Aunt May and second he needs to figure out how he can find the other Spider-Men. Peter sighed as he sat down and turned on the television. When Peter turned on the television, the Daily Bugle was on and James Jhona Jameson was complaining about something again.

What caught Peter's attention was that the guy was complaining about a masked man who caught a few criminals the other night and the thought of it gave Peter the chills. Peter wondered what kind of person would go out at night and sneak up on criminals like that. Fortunately, Peter got a good look at the guy and the outfit that he had looked as if it came from World War Two. Peter paused the television and as he was getting at good look at him he noticed a Spider symbol was on the outfit. Peter gave out a loud sigh, it looks like that he has to sneak out of the house tonight. The thought of having to sneak out of the house made Peter nervous and he knows how his Aunt May is when it comes to stuff like that. At the same time, Peter had an idea as he gave Spidy an evil grin and the grin made him a little nervous.

Meanwhile, Loki was passed out in the middle of a park. He was dizzy at first, but for Loki he was able to gain consciousness in a few seconds. It took a while for Loki to figure out that he was being watched. Loki had a hard time trying to figure out who was watching him.

"Come on out little Spider, I know that it's you."

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Whoa, not the happy go lucky kind are you?"

"Who are you creep?"

"Whoa, touchy, if you must know, I am the hero in this world, for both of our sakes, lets strike a deal, if you help me catch a certain pest, I can send you home, now do we have a deal?"

"Sir, you got yourself a deal."

"This, my friend, will be the start of a beautiful friendship."

That night, Peter was able to call Madam Web about the situation. The real problem was how they were going to find him. Madam Web noticed that Spidy was pacing.

"Ah, this man you described, it's been a while since I have seen him. People in his world call him The Spider and finding him will be frustrating. Perhaps he'll find you."

"What about the whole amnesia thing with Spidy."

"It should return naturally when all the other Spider-Man are here. They all have a piece of Spider-Man's memory inside them. Find the Spider-Men and a piece of the Siege Parallel will revel a memory to your friend."

"Oh boy, no pressure Pete."

Peter told his Aunt May and Uncle Ben that he was going to bed early. His Aunt was fine with it, but Uncle Ben was a little suspicious. Peter's Uncle sighed and went back to reading the newspaper. Peter's eyes widened when he saw Aunt May knitting him yet, another sweeter and that was how Peter got beat up a week ago. Aunt May and Uncle Ben looked at each other as Peter ran up the stairs. As Peter went inside his room he saw that Spidy was wearing his Spider-Man outfit.

"Are you seriously going to wear that."

"I thought it would be appropriate since were trying to find another Spider-Man."

"Try to be quiet Aunt May might hear us."

As Peter and Spider-Man went out the window Spider-Man wondered if there is any family waiting for him to come home. If he doesn't find all the crystal fragments on time there might not be a family for him to come home to. Spider-Man stood outside as he waited for Peter to close the window. Right before they left, Spider-Man was able to convince Peter to climb on his back as Spidy started to web swing across the neighborhood. Spider-Man didn't notice that Peter's face turned green since he was too busy trying to get to where they need to be. Once there, Spider-Man noticed Peter's motion sickness as he sat him down on a bench so he can feel better.

While Spider-Man was waiting for Peter's motion sickness to settle down he noticed some criminals were robbing a bank. All of a sudden, Spider-Man had a sudden urge to stop them, but he didn't want to leave Peter since he still wasn't feeling good. Just when Spider-Man was about to make his decision, he noticed that the criminals were being dragged of into the darkness. Spider-Man felt as if his heart skipped a beat. When Peter went over to see what was going on, he noticed that the thieves were hanging upside down on one of the lampposts. All of a sudden, Spider-Man had a headache and had a feeling that he was in danger.

Luckily, Spider-Man was able to dodge the attack on time. As soon as Peter started to feel better, he wondered where Spider-Man went. Peter decided to check the dark ally, and Peter has seen way to many horror movies to know that you should never go there. Peter sighed as he decided to go anyway since he was more worried about his friend. While Peter walked into the darkness, he noticed that he was fighting someone, but he couldn't make out the figure. In an instant, Peter wanted to help his friend.

Thanks to Peter's quick thinking he Peter was glad that he brought his smart phone as he shown the light to the mysterious figure. The idea help Spider-Man big time as he fought the mysterious figure. Luckily, Spider-Man was able to knock him out cold as he used his webs to tie him up. In the nick of time, Spider-Man and Peter heard the police alarm. Just like that, Peter climbed on Spider-Man's back as he web swinged away as he grabbed the mysterious man in the mask with him. As Spider-Man and Peter got to the house, Peter checked his smart phone. Unfortunately, it was 6:00 in the morning and Peter has to get to school at 8:00.

As Peter and Spider-Man went inside the house, Peter sighed in relief that they didn't trigger the alarm as they all went back in. Peter checked his phone again and he only had twenty one minutes to get ready. Peter signaled Spider-Man to hide as he changed his clothes for school. When Peter got dressed, he let Spider-Man and the masked man in after when Aunt May checked to see if he was ready.

"Okay Spidy, you stay here and wait for this guy to wake up while I go to school."

Spider-Man saluted Peter as he headed out the door. While Peter started to eat his breakfast, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben looked at him with concerned faces. When Peter looked up, he knew that he was going to be in trouble if he doesn't come up with an excuse quick.

"Peter what on earth happed to you."

"I, uh, couldn't sleep last night."

"See, I told you that you worry too much."

"Well, I guess I am a bit of a worrywart."

Peter was glad that they brought his lie. As soon as the bus came in, sighed in relief. Peter was glad that he actually made the bus on time especially now he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him ride a pink bike to school thank to Flash. It was normal for people to not want to sit next to Peter whenever he tries to find a place to sit. Luckily, Mary Jane and Harry Osborn invited him to sit with them in the back to the bus. Mary Jane groaned when Flash made Peter fall over with his foot.

"Dude, is that your bike?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey Peter, just so you know my father owns a bike store down the street. I can help get one for you if you like."

"Harry, you know that Peter has to solve his own problems."

"That's alright, I think I found another form of transportation to get to school on time."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was waiting for the guy in the mask to wake up. Spider-Man was tempted to take of the man's mask which he did. As he took off the mask, he was surprised to see another version of Peter Parker. Spider-Man thought that he reminded him of Bat-Man. At the same time The Spider woke up with an angry look on his face.

"I was told that you were a criminal, and now I am going to knock you out."


	3. 2099

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter teams up with the Spider-Man of 2099 in order to help Spider-Man Noir.

It has been days since Peter has had a good nights rest and he felt as if he were going to pass out on the bus. Harry and Mary Jane exchanged concerned look to one another. Once of the bus, Peter noticed two new faces he never seen before. One of them was about his age, who seemed to have a mixture of his and Mary Jane's hair. The other, looked about thirteen and Peter swore that he looked as if he saw a ghost when he tried to say hi to him. Peter decided to just ignore him after his failed attempt to make new friends.

Peter always hated the first day of school and the first day meant new teachers and people he didn't know. Peter was especially nervous about his new teacher Wilson Fisk. He always heard shady rumors about him being some big time crime lord and he was always scared of people who were bigger than him. It took some time for Peter to find his assigned seat, but he managed. What surprised Peter, is that he noticed that the new students sat next to him on each side. Peter thought that the younger boys reaction whenever he looked at him made him nervous, but Peter was glad that he was in the same class as Mary Jane.

"Hey Peter." Mary Jane waved ecstatically.

"What?" Peter hissed due to the lack of sleep.

"You know, those two boys? That one is Miguel O'Hera and the other one is Miles Morales."

"Thanks, MJ."

"Just so you know Mr. Morales is a little shy."

Peter saluted Mary Jane as she turned around and Peter was glad that he'll have her company this year. All of a sudden, Peter's new teacher showed up as Harry whistled as the fat man came through the door. Wilson gave Harry a stern look while the rest of the class laughed. Peter groaned just when his phone rang. Unfortunately, Wilson confiscated Peter's phone right before he was about to look.

"Mr. Parker, I expected better from you and I'll hang on to this until after class."

He would not admit it, but Peter was a little embarrassed after that whole incident. After class, Peter was able to sneak in and get his phone back. Fortunately, he was able to fine the text message from Spidey. Peter swore that the text message was a giant text saying that Noir is trying to kill him. Peter was glad that it was time for lunch and he was glad that Aunt May packed him her famous meat loaf. As Peter was trying to find a seat, he noticed that Miguel was trying to invite him over.

Peter decided to take up on Miguel's offer and thought that it would save him the trouble of finding a seat. Since, Peter was considered a geek it was hard for him to find a place for him to sit down. Peter sighed just as he was about to sit down and the only thing Peter wanted to do right now was sleep. What annoyed Peter the most is that Miguel kept trying to shake his shoulder which prevented him from sleeping. Apparently, Peter got the idea that Miguel was dying to tell him something. Unfortunately, Peter was not in the mood to talk.

"Hey, Peter wake up." Miguel said as he kept on rubbing his shoulder.

"What?" Peter hissed, while thinking that Miguel has too much energy.

"I from the future and to prove it Flash is going to try to beat you in five minutes." Miguel said smiling.

"Good for you." Peter said not listening.

Unfortunately, Peter know this trick since he is friends with Harry. Just as Peter was about to go back to sleep, he noticed an angry Flash was causing a scene. What Peter wanted right now was to stay out of it and Peter learned the hard way not to get involved. Peter was worried about Miguel who seemed to be proud of his prediction. Peter was not impressed since this kind of news was not new. Peter swore that Miguel said that he was going to slip in five minutes and the he was going to hit him in the face after the fall. Peter check his Phone and started to set a timer.

As Peter waited for Flash to calm down, he noticed another text from Spidey. Peter sighed as he whished that it could wait. Just as Peter was about to leave, Peter was surprised to see that Flash slipped over a puddle of water. This did not improve Flash's mood, so he did what he normally does when he's angry. His usual method was to beat up some nerd and the usual nerd was Parker. Thanks to Miguel's warning, Peter was able to dodge Flash's attack who just so happened to ram into a wall instead.

Right before Peter was about to give out a sigh of relief, Peter noticed that he got another desperate text message from Spidey. Peter knew that he can't just ditch school just to help his friend. Plus, no one would believe him if he told someone that he has a superhero as a room mate. While Peter was trying to figure out how to get out of school without being noticed, he noticed that Miguel pulled the fire alarm. Just like that, Peter ran off as fast as he could, while trying to escape the feeing crowd. When Peter came home from school, he noticed that there was a broken window from his bedroom.

Peter started to panic when he couldn't find either Spidey or Noir. Peter made an attempt to stay calm, but he had no luck. He then decided to go outside to go look for him. In a blink of an eye, he noticed that Noir and Spidey were fighting each other. Spidey was having a hard time trying to knock Noir out and dodging his attacks at the same time. Luckily, Peter's face somehow gave Noir the distraction Spidey needed in order to knock him out.

Noir was out cold on the cement floor and Peter noticed a strange man wearing a suit similar to Spidey's. Peter swore that he seen the man before, but he couldn't tell who it was behind the mask. What surprised Peter was that his suit was made up of Nano fiber technology and Peter knew the that kind of technology has not been invented yet. Just as Peter was about to thank the man in the mask he noticed that Noir was about to regain consciousness. Apparently, Noir could not recall what happened to him today or what happened the other night. Just like that that, the mysterious web swinger swung away before Peter got the chance to say thanks.


End file.
